


our first kiss went a little like this

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Boys Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Yifan is stuck in the kissing booth with a pretty freshman.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	our first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/167681276342/imagine-person-a-runs-a-kissing-booth-instead-of

“A kissing booth?” Yifan can’t decide whether Luhan is confused or amused while looking at one of the crowded booths, “How come our university let someone make that kind of booth?”

Yifan shrugs. “Maybe they thought it’s harmless? Besides, it’s a school festival. It’s only once a year someone can do something like that.”

“But still,” Luhan shakes his head, clearly not understanding the intention behind it, “Now I’m curious.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, let’s check it out! Maybe they have a cute boy who wants to kiss your grumpy face.”

“You fucker—”

His friend may be smaller than him, but he’s able to drag Yifan to the booth. Through the crowds, Yifan spots the famous freshman duo, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun from the Dance major, Park Chanyeol from their school’s band, and even Kim Junmyeon, the one from the same seminar as him.

“Excuse me, may I ask how this booth works?” Luhan hurriedly asks to several boys standing beside the booth before Yifan can interfere.

“Hello, we didn’t put a fixed number but the cost based on the type of the kisses,” the boy with a feline-like smile answers.

“So if I want more, then I have to pay more, right?”

“That’s right.”

In one motion, Luhan grabs the hand of the boy and puts a handful of money on top of it.

“Then I want _that_ boy to give kisses to my friend,” he says, giving a wink to the said boy that he chose, “With tongue and all.”

“Oh, no, you’re not—”

Yifan glances at the boy and he instantly forgets what he was about to say. He has never seen the boy before, secretly questioning why he never noticed someone as pretty as him. His doll-like eyes, fair skin, plump lips, his height that only meets Yifan’s shoulder—Yifan hates to admit it, but Luhan _really_ know his type.

“Deal. Baekhyun, you can take the senior to the back.”

“O-oh? Okay.”

And once again, Yifas is dragged away. He shoots a last glare to Luhan who gives him a ‘ _have fun_ ’ face.

At the back, hidden from the crowds are a few booths made of curtains, looking like an emergency changing room from outside. Inside, there are two stools for them to sit. The ‘room’ isn’t small, but he still has to sit pretty close to the boy, which makes him a bit nervous.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Yifan asks.

“Byun Baekhyun. I’m a freshman so nice to meet you, senior,” Baekhyun bows politely.

“Okay, Baekhyun-ssi, I’m Wu Yifan, and my friend was actually joking so—”

“So you don’t want to kiss me?” Baekhyun tilts his head.

“It’s not like that—”

“So you _actually_ want to kiss me?”

“No—dammit, I just never did something like this.”

“It’s fine! You just have to relax, close your eyes,” Baekhyun scoots closer, his hand coming to touch Yifan’s face and further to cover his eyes, “and enjoy it.”

Yifan can feel Baekhyun’s breath on his face. He reaches out to hold onto the hand currently on his face when he feels something on his lips, and that’s _definitely_ not a pair of lips.

Yifan slowly pulls Baekhyun’s hand away from his face, revealing Baekhyun currently giggling while his other hand is holding onto something.

It’s a hershey’s kisses chocolate.

“I just gave you a kiss,” Baekhyun says, “No pun intended.”

“Oh, it’s obviously intended, okay,” the bubbling of laughter slowly coming out of Yifan’s mouth, “What is this? A prank?”

Baekhyun just simply points at a few spots, revealing small cameras that Yifan didn’t notice before. “We just thought it was a funny joke.”

“Well, it is, but I can imagine someone who’s horny won’t react that well to this.”

“Don’t worry, we don’t invite just anyone to this spot. We make sure it’s someone who won’t be mad if they know the truth.”

“And I’m one of them?”

Baekhyun nods. “But, senior, are you gonna be mad if I actually want to kiss you? Like, for real.”

“Oh,” Yifan breathes out in surprise, “You do?”

“If you don’t mind, of course,” Baekhyun hurriedly says.

Yifan chuckles. “Only someone out of their mind who doesn’t want to kiss someone as pretty as you.”

The smaller boy yelps when Yifan pulls him to sit on his lap, his hands wrap around Yifan’s neck as Yifan lands a small kiss to his lips. It’s warm, and maybe Baekhyun ate one of those hershey’s chocolate because his lips taste sweet.

One kiss turns into another, and shortly after, Yifan deems it safe to poke his tongue out and tangle it with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun is pliant in his arms, as his hands rub his back slowly before going down to grab his ass. It must have come as a surprise as Baekhyun’s squeak drowned between the kisses, but it’s not long before he pushes his ass towards Yifan's hands, like he wants Yifan to do something to it.

Yifan is painfully aware of the growing bulge inside his pants, and he can clearly feel Baekhyun’s through the friction as they’re sitting even closer than before. It’s dangerous, really. Yifan feels like he will do something more than kisses if they don’t stop.

Yifan pushes away slowly, and Baekhyun lets him. The smaller boy is panting heavily, his face looks like he got thoroughly fucked. Yifan’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Yifans calls, rubbing his thumb to Baekhyun’s swollen lips. “Wanna try dating me?”

Baekhyun’s mouth left agape at the sudden question.

“You don’t have to answer right away, we can start slow… although I’m aware that what we are doing right now is nothing slow.”

Baekhyun merely giggles at him. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do that.”

At that moment, for once in his life, Yifan is thankful that he has a friend as meddling as Luhan.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, they return luhan's money after that lol.


End file.
